Dhampir's
by RAEasr
Summary: Separuh manusia separuh vampire, apakah itu menyenangkan? Tidak. Hidup Taehyung tidaklah se-menyenangkan kelihatannya. Ia dan Jeon Jungkook terikat, dab ibunya mengatakan jika tugasnya hidup di dunia fana ini hanya satu...melindungi generasi terakhir Moroi. BTS-TAEHYUNG-JUNGKOOK-but its NOT VKOOK. BROTHERSHIP. Little bit YAOI. SLIGHT! JINV.HOPEKOOK.OTHERS
1. Chapter 1

**BTS**

 **Taehyung—Jungkook**

 **Brother/Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Dhampir's**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Brother/Friendship, Fantasy, little bit YAOI *or maybe not*, and others**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Cast (s) : BTS's Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook. [with other's]**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Author Note(s) :** FF fantasy pertama~~ entah kenapa, ide ini muncul begitu saja. Dan terbesit vkook buat jadi cast-nya. Tapi mereka bukan kapel ya, just beloved bestfriend xD. Tapi saya tidak tahu, cerita ini akan lanjut atau delete. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu

 **.**

 **.**

SINOPSIS :

Separuh manusia separuh vampire, apakah itu menyenangkan? Tidak. Hidup Taehyung tidaklah se-menyenangkan kelihatannya. Ia dan Jeon Jungkook terikat, dan ibunya mengatakan jika tugasnya hidup di dunia fana ini hanya satu...melindungi generasi terakhir Moroi. BTS-TAEHYUNG-JUNGKOOK-but its NOT VKOOK. YAOI. OTHERS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

INTRO STORY

.

.

Sebut saja namanya Kim Taehyung, seorang Dhampir tingkat kedua. Ia dilahirkan dari pasangan manusia-vampir. Dua darah itu mengalir di dalamnya, membuat takdirnya berada diantara manusia dan vampire, itulah yang disebut Dhampir. Tugas Dhampir sebenarnya hanya satu, melindungi generasi Moroi, vampire bangsawan—yang hanya menghisap darah dari para pendonor. Dan begitulah yang terjadi pada Taehyung. Dan ibunya mengirimnya ke Vladimir—sekolah khusus Vampire dan kawan-kawannya. Di Vladimir ada lima golongan. Dhampir, Vampire, Werewolf, Silvermyst, dan Mage. Hanya lima? Ya, karena Strigoi—vampire jahat—dilarang masuk Vladimir, atau semua akan kacau.

"Taehyung-ah? Kenapa kau lama sekali?" seorang remaja seusia Taehyung meraih sebelah lengannya dan menggandengnya. Manja.

"Perasaan kau yang lama, Kook."

Dialah Jeon Jungkook, seorang Moroi generasi terakhir. Ia seharusnya memiliki tahta tertinggi di Crown—kerajaan Vampire—karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Namun usianya masih sangat muda, tujuh belas tahun. Itulah mengapa ia harus berada disini, di Vladimir. Bersama Dhampir yang hampir semasa hidupnya menemaninya kemana-mana. Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

See? Eottae? Next or Del?

Saya benar-benar tidak tahu, ini lanjut atau nggak. Karena saya mengusung tema Vampire dan sebangsanya(?), jadinya lumayan susah. Dan sumpah, ini file-nya di laptop yang Chapter 1 masih separo...dan saya nekat post prolognya..karena saya nggak tahan lihat nih tulisan nangkring mulu di laptop, saya lagi pengen banget bkin cerita fantasy yang beginian...huwee maafkan saya readers-deul.

Kalau ini lanjut, saya nggak janji bakalan update tiap hari Jum'at seminggu sekali kayak House of Cards. Tapi sungguh, saya bener-bener pengen ngelanjutin cerita ini. So...minta dukungan dan semangat dari kalian readers-deul~~ *kalo ada yang membaca ini*

 **Rae#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dhampir's**

 **BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung ft. Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Dhampir's**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Supranatural, Fiksi, School Live, Friendship/Brothership, lil bit Yaoi.**

 **Rated : T/T+**

 **Cast(s) : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Other's**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Summary : "** Ia dan Jeon Jungkook terikat, dan ibunya mengatakan jika tugasnya hidup di dunia fana ini hanya satu...melindungi generasi terakhir Moroi **"**

 **Author's Note :** Holaaaa~~ Chapter satu datang~~ maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu lama, hehe. Hanya ingin mengucapkan, setelah dipikir-pikir ulang, akan ada Yaoi dalam ff ini, hanya sedikit, dan tentunya bukan VKOOK. Karena di prolog kemarin sudah disinggung "BTS-TAEHYUNG-JUNGKOOK-but its NOT VKOOK." Jadi saya harap kalian tidak kecewa ya. Maafkan~

Ngomong-ngomong, ff ini adalah ff saya yang pertama mengusung tema supranatural dan fantasi, apalagi yang berbau vampiran begini. Jadi bikinnya susah, dan maaf jika updatenya lama ya~

 **TYPO(s). NO PLAGIARISME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. RNR PLEASE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dhampir's**

a story from **Rae;** inspirated by

" **Vampire Academy"**

[a film which directed by **Mark Waters** and written by **Daniel Waters** ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 1 ; Vladimir**

 **.**

 **.**

Vladimir. Begitulah sekiranya apa yang dapat terbaca dari tulisan besar-besar bergaya kuno—sangat kuno malah, yang diukir dengan apiknya di papan lebar sepanjang tiga belas meter kira-kira, yang tergantung rapi di atas gerbang besar nan tinggi berwarna cokelat emas. Sepi. Keadaan dibalik gerbang besar itu nampak sepi. Matahari bersinar dengan begitu teriknya, tepat diatas kepala; menandakan jika sekarang sudah jam dua belas tepat.

Sebuah tangan kurus meraih gagang gerbang; kemudian mendorong gerbang itu untuk terbuka ke dalam. Bunyi berderit mengiringi langkahnya yang semakin mendorong gerbang itu—bermaksud membukanya lebih lebar. Tubuh kecilnya yang berbalut mantel hitam panjang memasuki area di balik gerbang. Dan otomatis, gerbang dibelakangnya tertutup. Marbel cokelat gelapnya menelisik apapun yang mampu dijangkau olehnya. Pepohonan, jalan setapak, dan juga gedung—bangunan kuno—besar yang tak jauh darinya.

Ia membawa kaki rampingnya untuk menyusuri jalan setapak beralas bebatuan marmer dihadapannya; yang membentang hingga gedung besar disana. Semilir angin menerbangkan surai cokelat pudarnya. Senyumannya ia kulum; hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Kakinya berhenti, tepat di depan sebuah pintu cokelat tua yang lagi-lagi menjulang tinggi. Pintu itu telah terbuka; atau memang sengaja dibuka pada siang hari. Ia kembali membawa kakinya untuk berjalan; memasuki gedung besar nan kuno itu.

"Hai!"

Ia berhenti dan menoleh. Mendapati seorang anak yang mungkin seusianya; tengah berdiri di ujung tangga bagian bawah dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau murid baru ya?" anak itu mendekat dan bertanya.

"Ya. Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana ruangan dewan? Aku harus kesana."

Anak itu tersenyum, menyipitkan mata bulatnya dan menampilkan gigi kelinci lucunya. "Mari. Aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung."

Seseorang;laki-laki—dengan pakaian khas bangsawan-nya, berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk pelan bahu pemuda berambut cokelat pudar yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Dia adalah Jeon Jungkook, keturunan terakhir Moroi. Seseorang yang memiliki ikatan kuat dengan dirimu." Laki-laki itu menunjuk pemuda lain yang sedari tadi juga ada disana.

"K-kau?! Taehyung?! Dhampir terakhir Moroi?!" pemuda yang ditunjuk—sebut saja Jungkook; beralih menunjuk pemuda berambut cokelat pudar itu. Yang hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku, Tuan Muda Jeon. Ingatlah bahwa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya aku ikut memikirkannya. Dipaksa lebih tepatnya." Taehyung—si rambut cokelat muda—tersenyum. Meraih lengan Jungkook yang masih mengacung padanya dan meletakkannya diatas paha pemuda itu.

"Mari berkenalan secara resmi. Kim Taehyung, 19 tahun. Dhampir tingkat dua."

Tangan Taehyung yang terulur itu bersambut.

"Jeon Jungkook. 18 tahun. Generasi terakhir Moroi. Tingkat dua. Yeah—aku vampir."

Keduanya tertawa.

Taehyung lebih dulu melepas tautan tangan mereka. "Kuharap kau terbiasa dengan kehadiranku, Jungkook-ah. Karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan auramu yang selalu mengikutiku bahkan sejak aku baru lahir"

"Aku akan berusaha, Taehyungie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Helain surai blonde itu tertiup angin; hingga menerbangkan sebagian kecilnya. Matanya menatap fokus ke arah genangan air berwarna keruh di kolam; tepat di depannya. Bibir tebalnya bergerak-gerak, seolah membaca sesuatu. Disebelahnya; disebuah bangku taman tua, ada buku tebal yang sudah terbuka halamannya. Kedua netranya terbingkai kacamata berframe hitam. Sedikit menambah poin plus pada visual wajahnya.

Secara perlahan, air keruh kolam itu naik; membentuk sebuah pusara mirip puting beliung. Pusara itu berputar dengan lambat. Mengikuti gerak tangan pemuda bersurai blonde. Lama kelamaan semakin cepat karena pemuda itu mulai memutar tangannya.

SLASH. BYAR.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu turun ke sisi-sisi tubuh tegapnya. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, menandakan jika ia puas akan kerjaannya.

Air kolam yang membentuk pusara tadi pecah, membuat hujan kecil disekitarnya. Air yang semula keruh itu, menjadi jernih saat turun sebagai hujan. Membasahi tempatnya berdiri dan sekitarnya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri ikut basah kuyup—beruntung jas almamaternya sudah ia tanggalkan dan ia letakkan di sebelah buku tebalnya. Meskipun dekat dengan posisinya, namun bangku taman tua yang menjadi tempat singgah bukunya tadi kering tak tersentuh.

"Ck! Kau selalu bermain dengan air kolam, Jin!"

Pemuda blonde itu menoleh. Kemudian tertawa kepada pemuda lain disana. Berkulit pucat dan berambut abu-abu.

"Karena aku tidak ingin dihukum oleh Lord Suho apalagi Lord Yongguk, jika aku menggunakan air bersih untuk eksperimenku ini."—pemuda blonde itu mengambil buku dan jasnya; kemudian menghampiri pemuda berkulit pucat yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau basah Seokjin! Yak!"

"Sudah sepatutnya kita berbagi kan Mark? Bukankah itu gunanya teman hm?"

"Tidak untuk sekarang bodoh! Yak Kim Seokjin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu huh?! Berhenti mendekati vampir-vampir hunter itu!"

PLAK.

"Aduh!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap kehitaman disana mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk dari busur panah berwarna hitam mengkilap. Didepannya ada seorang laki-laki dengan jas beserta jubah khas orang-orang bertittle 'Lord' di Vladimir. Berambut perak dan berkulit sedikit tan.

"Jung Hoseok kenapa kau ini susah sekali di atur huh?"—ia kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Maaf Lord. Mereka yang lebih dulu mencari gara-gara." Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang dipanggil Hoseok itu menundukkan kepalanya—kemudian mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kalau mereka mencari gara-gara, sudah diamkan saja bodoh! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian huh? Werewolf disini hanya ada kalian berdua, aku, Lord Chanyeol, dan Lord Yongguk. Dan kalian berdua masih tingkat empat! Ya Tuhan.."

"Lord Daehyun, kenapa terus-terusan menyalahkan kami?" seorang pemuda sipit yang lebih pendek dari Hoseok, bersuara.

"Kau juga Moon Jongup! Kau terlalu polos Ya Tuhan..."

Jongup—si pemuda sipit—mengikuti tindakan Hoseok; menunduk kemudian mencebik.

"Aku tidak mau mengurusi kalian untuk masalah ini. Biar Lord Chanyeol yang mengurusi hukuman kalian."—kemudian, Lord si pemilik busur panah itu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih menunduk disana. Jung Hoseok dan Moon Jongup.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Daehyun—Lord pemilik busur panah—Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi panjang disana.

"Dasar Lord menyebalkan! Apa ia tidak takut tua jika terus-terusan mengomeli kita huh?!"

"Siapa yang kau katakan menyebalkan, Jung Hoseok? Lord Daehyun?"

Hoseok terperanjat saat suara berat itu menyapa pendengarannya. Ia lantas bangun dari duduknya dan menatap tidak percaya pada manusia tinggi dengan kedua matanya yang berawarna hijau kebiruan. Lord Chanyeol.

"A-ah...bukan Lord. Bukan siapa-siapa." Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Terserahmu sajalah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak ingin mengurusi masalah ini sebenarnya. Aku lebih suka membebaskan kalian. Tapi karena Daehyun nanti akan mengomel padaku, jadi aku akan memberikan hukuman bagi kalian. Tidak—untuk Hoseok saja."

"Apa Lord?!" mata Hoseok membola.

"Salinlah sejarah peradaban werewolf di dunia ini. dari semua buku sejarah yang ada di perpustakaan. Kumpulkan minggu depan."

"Ya Tuhan Lord! Hanya aku saja? Lalu Jongup?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongup sebentar. "Jongup tidak akan dapat hukuman."—kemudian ia menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Bye Hoseok, Jongup~"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

Enam detik.

Tujuh det—

"Lord Chanyeol sialan!"—tik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah Taehyungie, ini kamarmu. Di dalam sudah ada yang menempati. Ada Park Jimin, Dhampir tingkat tiga yang sama denganmu. Dia adalah Dhampir dari kakak laki-lakiku yang sudah tiada."—Jungkook tersenyum sembari mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu cokelat tua berukiran rumit.

"Begitu ya.." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

"Kemudian ada juga Zelo, dia seorang Mage. Tingkat tiga juga. Juga ada Junhoe, dia vampire."

"Kupikir hanya akan ada dua oarang saja dalam setiap kamarnya." Taehyung memandang takjub.

"Hahaha...tentu tidak Taehyungie. Ada empat sampai lima orang dalam setiap kamarnya." Jungkook kemudian berbalik.

"Nah Taehyungie, sampai jumpa besok pagi ya. Kelas pertama adalah kelas memanah. Kita akan berjumpa saat sarapan. Kau ingat jalan ke dapur kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tentu. Sampai bertemu besok, Kookie."

Jungkook melambai dan mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Taehyung. Setelah Jungkook menghilang dari pandangan, barulah Taehyung memegang kenop pintu. Kemudian membukanya.

Hal pertama yang menyambutnya saat pintu besar itu terbuka, adalah seorang pemuda bermata sipit dan berambut hitam. Pipinya sedikit tembam dan ia mengenakkan kaos oblong tanpa lengan berwarna putih; menampilkan otot-otot tangannya yang terbentuk dengan baik. Juga sebuah celana training hitam yang membungkus kakinya.

"Halo." Taehyung menyapa dengan suara pelan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu—yang duduk diatas tempat tidur karena terkejut akan kehadiran Taehyung yang tiba-tiba—memandangnya bingung.

"Ha-lo."—kemudian balik menyapa dengan canggung.

"Aku, murid baru disini. Kuharap, kau bisa membantuku. Kim Taehyung. 19 tahun. Dhampir tingkat tiga."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kau Dhampir juga? Apa kau dhampirnya Jungkook?" pemuda itu bersreu antusias. Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Akhirnya, anak itu mendapatkan Dhampirnya juga! Syukurlah~"—pemuda itu turun dari tempat tidur; berdiri dihadapan Taehyung dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Taehyung menerima uluran itu.

"Park Jimin. 19 tahun. Kita seumuran ya. Dhampir tingkat dua—ah, disebut mantan juga bisa, karena yang kudampingi sudah tiada. Haha..." mata sipit pemuda itu semakin menyipit saat ia tertawa. Membentuk sebuah eyesmile.

"Salam kenal, Jimin."

"Salam kenal juga, Taehyung. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

"Tentu."

.

.

Perjalananmu, dimulai dari sekarang, Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.tBc.**

Saya tidak tahu mau ngomong apa. Hanya ingin meminta maaf jika hasilnya mengecewakan kalian, tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Maaf ya~

Dan satu lagi, saya gak bisa balas-balas review kalian di prolog, sumpah saya sibuk banget ini ada event bazar di sekolah saya minggu depan, maaf ya~

Jadi, saya masih berharap dengan sangat, kalian mau kembali review di chapter 1 ini. ^^

 **See you next chapter~~**

 **RnR please~~ juseyo~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **Rae#**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dhampir's**

 **BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung ft. Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Dhampir's**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Supranatural, Fiksi, School Live, Friendship/Brothership, lil bit Yaoi.**

 **Rated : T/T+**

 **Cast(s) : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Other's**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Summary : "** Ia dan Jeon Jungkook terikat, dan ibunya mengatakan jika tugasnya hidup di dunia fana ini hanya satu...melindungi generasi terakhir Moroi **"**

 **Author's Note :** Holaaaa~~ Chapter satu datang~~ maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu lama, hehe. Hanya ingin mengucapkan, setelah dipikir-pikir ulang, akan ada Yaoi dalam ff ini, hanya sedikit, dan tentunya bukan VKOOK. Karena di prolog kemarin sudah disinggung "BTS-TAEHYUNG-JUNGKOOK-but its NOT VKOOK." Jadi saya harap kalian tidak kecewa ya. Maafkan~

Ngomong-ngomong, ff ini adalah ff saya yang pertama mengusung tema supranatural dan fantasi, apalagi yang berbau vampiran begini. Jadi bikinnya susah, dan maaf jika updatenya lama ya~

 **TYPO(s). NO PLAGIARISME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. RNR PLEASE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dhampir's**

a story from **Rae;** inspirated by

" **Vampire Academy"**

[a film which directed by **Mark Waters** and written by **Daniel Waters** ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 2 ; Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung**

.

.

Taehyung mengerjap pelan. Membiasakan sinar mentari yang memaksa masuk retinanya. Sekaligus membiasakan dirinya yang terbangun di tempat asing. Di sebuah kamar dengan luas sedang, empat single bed yang saling berhadapan. Diliriknya tempat tidur di sebelah kanannya. Park Jimin masih terlelap disana.

Taehyung membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia kemudian menatap dua tempat tidur dihadapannya yang salah satunya sudah kosong.

'Salah satu dari mereka sudah bangun?'—pikirnya.

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar. Membuat Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam. Tatapannya tegas kearah Taehyung. Namun terselip sorot kebingungan di dalamnya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi memandang Taehyung.

"Kau, murid baru itu kan?" pemuda itu menunjuk Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Hai."—sapanya kemudian.

"Hm.." dan pemuda itu menjawab dengan cueknya.

Taehyung mengamati gerak-geriknya. Kaki panjang milik si pemuda membawanya berjalan ke sisi kanan ranjang di depan Taehyung yang masih ditempati seorang pemuda lagi.

"Hei Zelo. Ini sudah pagi. Kau akan terlambat."—kemudian menggoyangkan bahu pemuda itu.

"Hei, tolong bangunkan Jimin ya. Dia akan terlambat mengikuti kelasnya hari ini jika tidak dibangunkan."—dan menyuruh Taehyung setelahnya.

"A-ah. Baiklah."

Dengan canggung Taehyung turun dari tempat tidur. Mendekati ranjang Jimin. Ia menggoyangkan lengan berotot milik teman sekamarnya itu dengan sedikit kencang.

"Jimin. Ayo bangun."

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Jimin mengerjap. Dan perlahan membuka mata sipitnya.

"Taehyung? Sudah pagi kah?"—tanyanya.

"Ya. Sudah pagi. Ayo cepat bangun dan kumpulkan nyawamu."

Setelah menepuk bahu Jimin dua kali, Taehyung melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandi. Yang berada di dalam kamar itu tentunya.

"Hei murid baru!"

Taehyung berhenti kemudian menoleh. Memandang bingung pemuda tinggi berambut hitam.

"Namamu siapa? Kita belum berkenalan omong-omong."

'Oh..kukira ada apa'

Senyum Taehyung terkembang. "Kim Taehyung. Dhampir."

"Taehyung. Aku Goo Junhoe, panggil saja June. Vampire."—pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeringai tipis. Taehyung tahu betul, hanya saja ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dan yang masih tidur itu, Choi Junhong. Panggil saja Zelo. Dia seorang Mage."—Jimin bersuara.

"Dua Dhampir, satu Vampire, dan satu Mage. Kombinasi yang bagus, hehe..."

Taehyung tertawa, sebelum benar-benar memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai perjanjian, Taehyung dan Jungkook bertemu saat sarapan. Di dapur—ruang makan luas yang hampir penuh dengan makhluk-makhluk berjubah merah maroon. Para penghuni Vladimir; termasuk Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengajak Taehyung untuk duduk di hadapan dua orang lelaki tampan. Yang satu berambut blonde dan yang satunya lagi berambut abu-abu.

"Hai, Jin Hyung, Mark hyung."

Jungkook menyapa. Lalu menarik sebuah kursi untuk di dudukinya. Tidak lupa ia juga menyuruh Taehyung untuk duduk.

"Hai juga, Jungkook." Si rambut abu-abu menjawab.

Namanya Mark Tuan. Seorang Vampire.

"Kau murid baru? Aku baru pertamakali ini melihatmu." Mark berbicara pada Taehyung.

"Ya. Aku murid baru. Kim Taehyung. Dhampir."

Manik hitam kelam milik Mark mengamati Taehyung.

"Kau Dhampirnya Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Mark menghela nafas. "Ahh syukurlah, akhirnya adikku ini punya pelindung juga."

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menggeplak lengan Mark. Membuat empunya meringis dan melayangkan tatapan protes.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Mark hyung."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Kemudian melirik lelaki bersurai blonde di sebelah Mark. Yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Mark rupanya tahu kemana perginya mata Taehyung. Ia kemudian menatap dua orang bermarga sama itu secara bergantian.

"Hei Jin, kita kedatangan murid baru. Apa kau tidak ingin menyapanya?"

Si blonde mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang bingung ke arah Mark, Jungkook, dan Taehyung. Baru meyadari kehadiran orang baru di antara mereka.

"Kim Seokjin. Silvermyst air."

Seokjin kembali menunduk. Berfokus pada makanannya.

Taehyung mengerjap pelan.

Hei, kenapa ia merasakan lelaki bersurai blonde itu menarik ya? Setidaknya cukup menarik di kalangan penghuni Vladimir. Populer, istilahnya.

"Hai juga Jin hyung. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya."

"Tentu saja Taehyungie, kau dan Jin Hyung akan sangat cocok nantinya. Dia enak diajak ngobrol." Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung terkesiap. Ia merasakan euforia asing membanjiri diri Vampire terakhir Moroi ini.

Tidak. Ini bukan tentang Jungkook yang bersemangat akan mengenalkannya dengan Seokjin. Tetapi tentang sesuatu yang lain.

Taehyung adalah Jungkook. Apapun yang Jungkook rasakan, Taehyung akan merasakannya. Apapun yang sedang menimpa Jungkook, Taehyung akan tahu.

Ini bukan tentang perasaan khawatir yang biasa Taehyung rasakan untuk Jungkook. Ini tentang kemungkinan dua hal. Jungkook akan bahagia, dan Jungkook akan terluka.

Taehyung mendongak. Menoleh ke arah kiri meski sedikit terhalang oleh tubuh Jungkook.

Sekali lagi, ia terkesiap.

Seorang lelaki berambut cokelat gelap kehitaman, tampan dan juga cukup tinggi. Berdiri di sana bersama seorang lagi yang lebih pendek darinya. Lelaki itu menatap Jungkook intens. Tatapannya berbeda.

Mendadak, Taehyung merasakan perasaan jauh melingkupi dirinya. Ada kabut tipis di mata lelaki itu. Dan itu untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menarik nafas. Kemudian ia memandang Jungkook.

"Jungkook,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Memandang penuh tanya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik nafas. Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang benar.

"Seorang werewolf..."

Dia adalah werewolf. Insting Taehyung mengatakan lelaki itu adalah werewolf.

"...memperhatikanmu."

Jungkook mengernyit.

Ia berbalik. Menoleh ke samping kiri.

Detik itu juga, Taehyung menyesal telah memberitahu Jungkook tentang werewolf yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Karena Taehyung, merasakan luka dalam diri Jungkook saat kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan.

Jungkook dan sang werewolf.

Seokjin diam-diam memperhatikan Dhampir muda dihadapannya. Bagaimana Taehyung terlihat terkejut dan khawatir. Kemudian wajahnya terlihat menyesal setelah mengatakan pada Jungkook jika seorang werewolf memperhatikan Vampire Moroi itu.

Satu kesimpulan yang Seokjin tarik.

Taehyung lebih spesial daripada Jimin—Dhampir mendiang kakak Jungkook.

Taehyung benar-benar terikat dengan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada perubahan dalam diri Jungkook semenjak mereka keluar dari dapur yang lebih mirip ruang makan. Taehyung merasakannya.

Mereka berada di kelas memanah yang di pimpin oleh seorang lelaki muda berambut perak dan berkulit tan. Di tangannya ada busur hitam mengkilap berikut anak panahnya.

Meski tampan, dia cerewet.

Taehyung mengetahuinya keran beberapa anak sudah kena semprot oleh lelaki berjubah itu. Dia adalah Lord Daehyun—Jungkook berkata seperti itu tadi.

Manik Taehyung berkeliling. Mengabsen makhluk apa saja yang berada di kelas memanah.

Seokjin dan Mark duduk bersama. Sepertinya, Silvermyst dan Vampire itu merupakan sahabat karib. Kmeudian Taehyung melihat werewolf tampan yang memperhatikan Jungkook tadi di seberang Mark. Duduk dengan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Keduanya werewolf, Taehyung tahu itu. Lalu ada Jungkook dan Jimin yang duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Kalian tahu, fokus mata adalah hal paling utama dalam panahan." Suara Daehyun menggema memenuhi aula besar ini.

Meskipun pelajaran memanah, mereka tetap berada di indoor. Mereka hanya akan berada di outdoor saat praktek saja.

"Jika menggunakan busur biasa, fokus mata sangat mudah di atur. Akan tetapi jika kalian menggunakan busur perunggu, maka akan sangat sulit mengatur fokus mata." Daehyun mengeluarkan sebuah busur berwarna cokelat kehitaman yang mengkilap dari dalam sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kain beludru merah.

Taehyung menyenggol lengan Jungkook. "Itu busur apa Kookie?"

"Itu busur perunggu milik Lord Daehyun. Sebenarnya, masing-masing murid Vladimir mempunyai dua busur. Satu biasa dan satu perunggu. Tetapi, kita hanya memiliki busur biasa saja." Suara Jungkook berbisik.

Mungkin, Vampire itu takut jika Daehyun mendengar obrolan mereka.

Daehyun seorang werewolf, Taehyung bisa melihatnya. Dan wajar jika Jungkook takut. Insting werewolf tidak main-main.

"Kenapa hanya busur biasa?"

Rupanya keingintahuan Taehyung belum berakhir.

"Hanya orang pada tingkat tertentu saja yang memiliki busur perunggu. Kita harus melalui ujian panahan yang mneyeramkan hanya untuk sebuah busur perunggu dengan ujung anak panah berlapis tembaga. Bukan perak ataupun emas."

Kening Taehyung berkerut. "Maksudnya?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Jungkook. "Taehyung, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah pelajaran Lord Daehyun berakhir. Ketahuilah, dia satu dari sekian Lord paling menyebalkan yang ada di Vladimir."

Taehyung bergidik mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Apa Lord Daehyun sebegitu menyebalkannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blazer merah gelapnya sudah ia tanggalkan. Menyisakan kemeja putih polos yang menyetak jelas bentuk tubuh bagian atasnya. Lengannya ia gulung sebatas siku dan simpul dasinya pun terlihat tidak rapi. Rambut cokelat kehitaman berponinya acak-acakan. Bahkan wajahnya pun terlihat sangat kusut. Dihadapannya ada dua tumpukan buku yang masing-masing tumpukan terdiri dari lima buku. Sementara buku yang dibukanya sudah lecek karena terlalu sering dibolak-balik.

"Hei Jung. Kurasa kau perlu istirahat." Sebuah botol minuman bersoda diletakkan di depan anak laki-laki dengan dua tumpukan buku tebal dihadapannya.

"Ya. Dan Lord Chanyeol akan membunuhku setelahnya."

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tadi meletakkan minuman itu tertawa dan duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki dengan tumpukan buku itu.

"Hei Jung, kau itu kesayangannya Lord Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan membunuhmu."

Sebuah dengusan terdengar.

"Moon Jongup, daripada kau mengoceh tidak jelas. Lebih baik kau membantuku membaca semua ini dan menyalinnya. Oke?"

Anak laki-laki yang di panggil Jongup tadi tertawa lagi. "Jung Hoseok, kurasa ini adalah tugasmu seorang, jadi aku tidak akan membantumu."

"Sialan!"

Jongup tertawa lagi. Menggodai Hoseok—anak laki-laki dengan tumpukan buku—itu menyenangkan.

"Hari ini akan ada pertemuan akbar di aula."

Hoseok menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan memandang Jongup bingung. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Mudah saja. Zelo memberitahuku."

Hoseok mendengus. Ia kembali menghadap bukunya. "Kurasa hubunganmu dengan bocah tiang itu semakin membaik ya."

"Yeah. Begitulah."

Hening. Keadaan ruang perpustakan yang memang pada dasarnya hening bertambah hening. Hanya ada suara lembaran buku yang dibolak-balik oleh Hoseok dan minuman kaleng yang dikocok Jongup.

"Hei Jung!"

Hoseok tersentak. Ia sedang serius membaca dan Jongup tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa menurutmu, Werewolf dan Mage bisa bersatu?"

Hoseok terlihat berfikir. Ia memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kurasa, mereka masih bisa bersatu. Persilangan keduanya cukup masuk akal dan tidak ditentang Crown."

Jongup mengangguk-angguk paham. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memandang Hoseok yang kini tengah memandang bukunya dengan sendu. Seolah enggan melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Werewolf dan Vampire?"

Senyum miris tercipta di bibir Hoseok saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Jongup. Hoseok menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di salah satu tumpukan kemudian menumpuk kedua tumpukan itu jadi satu. Ia akan membawa buku-buku ini ke asramanya.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi. Werewolf dan Vampire bukan takdir." Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya, mengenakan blazernya kembali dan berjalan menuju resepsionis untuk mendaftarkan buku-bukunya ke dalam daftar pinjaman.

"Tapi kau menyukai Jungkook kan?"

Hoseok berhenti melangkah mendengar ucapan Jongup. Ia lantas tersenyum miris. Dan sepertinya Jongup cukup tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Kookie, kapan kau akan mejelaskan padaku tentang busur-busur panahan itu?"

Taehyung sudah bertanya sejak tadi.

Jungkook duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Diikuti Taehyung.

"Jadi begini Taehyungie," sang Vampire menanik nafas. "Di Vladimir ada empat busur. Biasa, yang warnanya hitam-hitam itu. Perunggu, yang tadi di perlihatkan Lord Daehyun. Perak dan Emas. Masing-masing busur dimiliki oleh orang yang berbeda."

Taehyung membenahi posisi duduknya. Berusaha mendengarkan Jungkook sebaik mungkin dan memahaminya dengan cepat. Sebetulnya, Taehyung termasuk dalam jajaran orang yang lamban dalam memahami sebuah persoalan atau teori.

"Busur biasa itu dimiliki oleh semua penghuni Vladimir. Entah kau makhluk campuran, asli, atau manusia sekalipun."

"Semuanya?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Semuanya. Sebentar lagi, Lord Yongguk akan memerintahkan Lord Daehyun untuk memberimu sebuah busur hitam itu."

Taehyung mengangguk paham. "Lanjutkan,"

Jungkook berdeham sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan. "Lalu busur perunggu. Seperti yang kukatakan di kelas tadi, hanya orang tertenu yang memilikinya dan kau harus melalui ujian panahan yang mneyeramkan untuk mendapatkannya. Tidak semua penghuni Vladimir memilikinya. Hanya para Lord yang memiliki basic memanah yang memilikinya, juga beberapa murid Vladimir."

"Siapa para murid yang memilikinya?"

Sang vampire nampak mengingat sembari menghitung. "Setahuku, Seokjin hyung dan Mark hyung memilikinya. Yoongi hyung juga memilikinya, dia seorang Silvermyst seperti Jin Hyung. Bedanya dia pengendali udara. Lalu untuk Vampire, Kuhn dan Junhoe memilikinya."

Kembali, Taehyung mengangguk. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan lelaki tampan yang sejak tadi pagi memperhatikan Jungkook lewat begitu saja dipikirannya.

"Kalau untuk werewolf itu?"

Jungkook nampak terkesiap.

Dan Taehyung menangkap kabut di mata Jungkook.

"Mereka juga memiliknya. Hanya mereka werewolf murid di Vladimir. Lord Daehyun dan Lord Chanyeol sangat menyayangi mereka."

Ada nada sendu dalam ucapan Jungkook.

Taehyung merasa dadanya sesak. Tidak, ini bukan dirinya. Maksudnya, sesak yang ia rasakan adalah milik Jungkook. Sebuah luka Taehyung lihat dalam diri Jungkook.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati.

Tanpa diduga Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum miris.

"Ya. Salah satunya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata, kabar yang semula hanya kabar burung sekarang benar-benar menjadi nyata. Pertemuan akbar diselenggarakan di aula terbesar Vladimir.

Sebuah ruangan dengan panggung berpagar emas berada di depan sana. Tempat duduk para audience berbentuk tingkat menyerupai tangga dengan karpet beludru merah terhampar sepanjang jalannya. Taehyung lebih suka menyebutnya stadion sepak bola dari pada sebuah aula. Sayangnya semua yang ada di aula bernuansa merah maroon dan emas, bukan hijau seperti lapangan.

Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jimin. Di deretan tangga nomor dua dari kiri dan duduk di bangku nomor tiga dari atas, dekat jalan.

Ada empat deretan tanggan duduk yang masing-masing deret terdiri dari delapan undakan. Satu undakan berisi delapan sampai sepuluh kursi. Bisa membayangkan betapa banyaknya penghuni Vladimir?

Di depan sana, di panggung berpagar emas. Berdiri seorang wanita cantik berpakaian khas Romawi Kuno dengan mahkota emas di atas rambut pirangnya. Gaun mewahnya menjuntai panjang ke lantai. Tampak berkilauan diterpa cahaya lampu yang berwarna kekuningan. Dialah Hyorin, Ratu di Crown. Ratu sementara sebenarnya—ini yang dikatakan Jungkook. Di sebelah kirinya berdiri seorang pria yang pernah di temui Taehyung saat di ruang dewan kemarin. Dengan jubah yang paling berbeda di antara lainnya. Dia Pharaoh, pemimpin tertinggi di Vladimir. Lalu di sebelah kanan sang Ratu, berdiri Jungkook dengan pakaian khas murid Vladimir umumnya. Hanya saja kini ia mengenakkan jubah maroonnya namun jubah itu tampak berbeda. Ada lambang Crown Moroi di punggung jubahnya.

Taehyung paham. Itu adalah jubah kebesaran Moroi.

Di deret kanan panggung, berdiri para Lord dengan jubah khas mereka. Lalu di deret kiri, berdiri beberapa murid dengan jubah yang berbeda-beda meski warna maroonnya sama. Ada Mark disana—yang Taehyung tahu, Mark adalah salah satu keluarga Vampire bangsawan.

"Seperti yang kalian semua lihat. Di samping kananku ini, sudah berdiri penerus Crown. Satu-satunya Moroi yang tersisa."

Suara Hyorin terdengar. Lembut namun Taehyung merasakan penyindiran di sana.

"Jungkook, tidak ada sehari pun terlewati tanpa kami meratapi kehilangan orang tua dan saudaramu. Nama Jeon melambangkan kualitas moral yang terbaik. Sedangkan kau Jeon Jungkook.."

Taehyung melihat Jungkook sedikit tak nyaman berada disana.

"Jika kau adalah masa depan kami, aku kurang terkesan." Hyorin berjalan mengitari Jungkook.

"Kekuatan itu, kekuatan dari darah kerajaan harus digunakan dengan tanggung jawab. Sedangkan kau.." suaranya penuh penekanan.

"Kau berikan kami permainan sihir yang kekanakan, mencoba kabur dari Vladimir, dan lain sebagainya. Memalukan!"

Nyaris, Taehyung nyaris bangkit dari duduknya.

Hei, itu tidak benar. Semua yang Hyorin katakan tentang Jungkook adalah bohong. Taehyung diikuti aura Jungkook sejak kecil, jadi tidak ada kata 'tidak mengenal' Jungkook dalam kamus hidup Taehyung.

Dan lagi-lagi, Taehyung merasakannya. Rasa tidak terima dari seberang sana. Dan Taehyung menemukan lelaki werewolf itu sedang menatap Hyorin penuh kebencian.

"Bagaimanapun, aku yakin kalau Jungkook akan membalikkan keadaan. Sekarang, mari kita berpindah ke tempat peristirahatan." Senyum mengembang di akhir kalimat Hyorin.

Semua orang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

Tidak, Taehyung merasakan satu orang tidak bertepuk tangan.

Sekali lagi, ia melihat lelaki itu memandang Hyorin dengan kemelut kebencian. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan matanya merah menahan emosi. Kemudian lelaki itu memandang Jungkook. Kali ini sesak kembali menghantam Taehyung. Sesak milik lelaki itu yang ditujukan pada Jungkook.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook. Ada garis luka di wajah cantik Vampire Moroi itu.

Entah luka yang mana timbul dalam diri Jungkook. Apakah luka karena Hyorin, ataukah luka karena tatapan werewolf itu.

Taehyung tidak tahu. Keduanya sama-sama kuat.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin memandang lelaki berparas manis yang duduk di deretan nomor dua dari kiri. Memperhatikan bagaimana Dahmpir dari Vampire terakhir Moroi itu terlihat cemas. Memandang ke deret sebelah kirinya, dimana ia tahu ada werewolf yang mengusik ikatan batin antara Taehyung dengan Jungkook.

Sekali lagi, Seokjin takjub.

Taehyung lebih dari apa yang ia perkirakan. Ia lebih dari sekedar Dhampir yang hanya bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Vampire yang dilindunginya.

Taehyung bisa merasakan perasaan yang dimiliki setiap orang untuk Jungkook.

Benar, Taehyung adalah Jungkook. Mereka terikat sejak lahir.

Dan Jungkook, dia nyawa Taehyung.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, jika Jungkook mati maka Taehyung juga akan mati. Jika Taehyung mati, Jungkook juga akan mati.

Terus seperti itu selama ikatan keduanya masih bersama. Sebelum keduanya menemukan pendamping abadi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tBc**

Hai hai~~ saya kembali~~ maaf updatenya lama huhuhuhu...banyak tugas penulisan yang menumpuk hehe xD adakah yang masih inget fanfic ini? semoga masih pada inget ya, jangan sampe lupa, hehehe...

Btw, ini udah panjang ya, xD

Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian lagi. Percayalah, saya selalu semangat membaca review kalian.

Meski reviewnya sedikit, tapi tak apalah, yang penting tetep ada reviewnya. Saya sudah bersyukur banget. ^^

So...masih berharap kalian akan review lagi di chapter ini ^^

 **See you next chapter~~**

 **RnR please~~ juseyo~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **Rae#**


End file.
